


Fearful Nights

by Bunsandpups



Category: Blood and Chocolate - Annette Curtis Klause
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years, and Aiden is several states away. Those facts still don't stop the nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Nights

            Vivian bolted upright in bed, clutching at her chest. She felt like she was drowning in the inky blackness surrounding her. The nightmares had caught up to her again. She could still remember the sweet human boy pointing the gun at her, could still remember being half-stuck as she fought for her life.

            Gabriel sat up as she gasped, awoken by the sound. Wordlessly, he put an arm around her shoulders. He held her like that for a minute, hoping it would get better. It didn’t.

            “Vivi, breath,” he murmured, pressing his lips to the top of her head. “Those days are long ago, and they don’t matter anymore. We came out to Washington to get away. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

            “I’m still afraid.” The words are choked out between gasps, and Vivian curls herself tighter into a ball. She hopes that, somehow, that will make everything better.

            “I know. You have these nightmares most nights. But you have nothing to fear.” He places a kiss to her shoulder. “I am here with you, Vivi. I would never dream of letting him or anyone else get that close to you ever again. I love you. I’ll protect you. I want you to stay safe.”

            A couple of minutes pass.  Some of the tension leaves Vivian’s shoulders, but Gabriel can feel how wound up she still is over the whole thing.

            He moves his hands to her shoulders and massages them, working his way down her back. “Just breathe. It’s going to be okay, just breathe in deep and let it out slow.”

            Time trickles by like this. It’s become a ritual. She wakes, he comforts, and they breathe until she’s okay again. They don’t know how much time has passed when she finally relaxes enough to take in full, deep breaths. It doesn’t matter.

            “Thank you, Gabriel.” Vivian places a soft kiss on his lips. “It always means the world to me.”

            He pulls her a little closer, settling them both under the covers again. “I would give you the world if it took these away, my love. I just want to give you the comfort I can.”

            They fall asleep like that, tangled together. It’s the safest she’s ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read this book in a while, I should pick it back up again. Protective Gabriel is one of my favorite things. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
